Like A Movie
by Baby Choco
Summary: Bukankah ini seperti sebuah film. Dimana kita yang menjadi peran utamanya sama-sama sedang jatuh cinta. Aku jatuh padamu. Dan kau jatuh padanya. Bisakah kau kembali padaku? Seperti pada akhir sebuah film?
1. Chapter 1

**_Bukankah ini seperti sebuah film._**

**_Dimana kita yang menjadi peran utamanya yang sama-sama sedang jatuh cinta._**

**_Aku jatuh padamu._**

**_Dan kau jatuh padanya._**

_**Bisakah kau kembali padaku?**_

**_Seperti pada akhir sebuah film?_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sang surya mulai Nampak dari sudut Timur, mencoba menyadarkan insan-insan yang masih terlelap dalam buaian mimpi dengan sinarnya yang menyilaukan. Sinar-sinar itu menyebar, menembus setiap yang bisa ditembusnya. Mengubah hitamnya kelam menjadi beraneka warna. Menghangatkan setiap insan yang selamalaman diselimuti hawa dingin. Tapi tidak dengan pemuda yang masih meringkuk malas dalam selimut cokelatnya. Sinar matahari yang mengintip masuk lewat cela horden kamarnya pun tak membuat ia bergeming sedikit pun dari singgahsananya. Rambut sebahunya yang biasa diikat naik ke atas kini tergerai lemah. Dan lihat saja bantalnya, ada banyak pulau-pulau abstrak yang berjejer tak beraturan.

_Iphone_ silvernya sedari tadi bergetar, membuat si benda mati itu bergerak entah itu ke kiri atau ke kanan. Layar utama menunjukkan ada sebuah panggilan masuk dari seseorang. Entah seorang perempuan ataukah lelaki, entah itu masih belia atau sudah menimang cucu. Kelopak mata pemuda dengan julukan si raja tidur ini mulai bergerak-gerak kecil, seolah ingin membuka tetapi masih terhalang oleh si empunya yang masih menjelajahi alam mimpi. Masih dengan terkantuk, tangannya terulur, meraba-raba ponsel yang getarannya kian lama kian mengganggu rutinitas paginya, menekan sembarang tombol di layar datar Iphonenya sampai akhirnya benda itu mengeluarkan suara. Tepatnya menghubungkan orang yang berada entah dimana dengan pemiliknya.

"Halo!" Tanpa perlu melihat ID yang tertera di layar _Iphone_nya Shikamaru sudah dapat menebak siapa yang menghubunginya sepagi ini dengan frekuensi suara di atas rata-rata sehingga ia perlu menjauhkan sedikit _Iphone_ itu dari telinganya. Sahabatnya, Sabaku Temari. Seorang gadis bersurai pirang gelap yang sudah bertahun-tahun ini menjadi teman sepermainannya. Seorang gadis yang mempunyai hak khusus di antara teman-temannya yang lain karena hanya dia yang boleh menggangu waktu istirhat si raja tidur ini. Walaupun kantuk yang menyerangnya teramat sangat tetapi jika berhubungan dengan si sulung pasangan Sabaku ini, ia selalu bisa bertahan melawan rasa kantuk yang semakin lama membuat kedua matanya semakin terasa berat..

"Hmm." Gumaman singkat Shikamaru cukup membuat Temari di seberang sana terseyum puas, memang hanya gumaman kecil, tetapi kata yang tak terdapat di dalam kamus mana pun itu adalah pertanda bahwa Shikamaru sudah berada di alam sadarnya setelah ia susah payah menghubungi nomor ponsel Shikamaru sejak setengah jam yang lalu.

Temari menarik kedua ujung bibirnya, bersiap-siap memberitahukan alasan nekatnya menelepon Shikamaru sepagi ini. "Aku punya kabar kembira."

"Hmm…."

"Tadi malam aku dan Itachi-_senpai_ menjadi sepasang kekasih." Iris kelam itu langsung terbuka spontan. Badan yang tadinya masih terlungkup nyaman dalam selimut itu langsung menjadi duduk tegap, selimut cokelatnya tersingkap dan begulung ke lantai marmer yang dingin. Matanya melotot dengan mulut yang terbuka membentuk huruf O sempurna. Keadaan yang sangat kontras dengan gaya Shikamaru yang biasanya terlihat menahan kantuk dan malas-malasan

"Shikamaru, kau masih disana? Hellooo?" Shikamaru tak mampu berkata-kata. Mulutnya kelu, sedari tadi bibirnya terbuka untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang mungkin bisa membuat sahabatnya mengulum senyum bahagia. Tetapi tak ada satu huruf pun yang mampu meluncur dari tenggorokannya yang tercekat. Dadanya pun terasa sesak, seolah oksigen yang ia hidup beberapa saat lalu telah menguap entah kemana. Sebuah Kristal bening meluncur dari pelipisnya. Mimpinya tadi malam ternyata tak hanya sekedar bunga tidur semata, mimpi buruk yang terjadi dalam tiga hari berturut-turut itu benar-benar menjadi nyata. Walaupun menjadi kenyataan yang pedih baginya.

"Selamat." Setelah jeda panjang yang menyelimuti mereka berdua hanya sebuah kata itu yang dapat lolos dari kerongkongannya. Ia pun mengucapkannya dengan nada yang bukan menujukkan rasa suka cita, melainkan nada yang terkesan ketus. Ia tak mampu menyembunyikan rasa bencinya pada senior yang menjadi pujaan hati sahabatnya tersebut. Seorang lelaki berdarah Uchiha yang memiliki karisma yang membuat semua kaum hawa merasa ingin pingsan sejak pertama kali beradu pandang dengan manik _onyx_nya, ya kira-kira seperti itulah yang selalu dikatakan Temari padanya. Ia menekan tombol datar dalam ponselnya untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan yang membuat dadanya terasa sesak tak tertahan, kemudian menghempaskan dirinya pada _bed_ favoritnya.

Si jenius dengan IQ di atas rata-rata ini hanya diam, seluruh tubuhnya kini serasa beku. Lebih dingin daripada Konoha yang sedang hujan salju di luar sana. Benda bulat yang terpajang di dinding kamarnya sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 tepat, tetapi si raja tidur ini masih dalam posisi awalnya, hanya memejamkan mata tanpa kehilangan kesadarannya.

* * *

Temari menatap handphone flip merahnya dengan alis saling bertautan. Bagaimana tidak? Setelah nekat menghubungi Shikamaru di jam tidurnya agar mendapatkan ucapan selamat yang ia harapkan ternyata tak membuahkan hasil yang manis. Ia hanya menginginkan Shikamaru mendoakan hubungannya dengan si sulung Uchiha agar berjalan dengan baik, karena si Jenius itulah saksi bisu cinta diam-diamnya terhadap Itachi yang terkubur bertahun-tahun lamanya. Tapi yang ia dengar ternyata sangat amat terbalik dari yang ia harapkan. Shikamaru hanya berucap satu kata, hanya satu kata yang diucapkannya dengan nada yang terkesan begitu dingin. Melebihi dinginnya es di kutub utara sana.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah balkon kamarnya, mengamati butir-butir kapas putih yang jatuh secara bersama-sama dalam diam. Sebelah tangannya terjulur untuk meraih beberapa titik es yang masih saja terus berjatuhan. "Ah, mungkin saja ia baru bangun tidur," ia bergumam.

Suara klakson membuyarkan lamunan sesaatnya. Temari menatap Mercedez hitam keluaran terbaru itu dengan mata menyipit. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk ia menyadari bahwa itu adalah mobil lelaki yang baru tadi malam resmi menjadi kekasih hatinya. Itachi Uchiha.

Temari langsung terseyum sumringah, melupakan bahwa beberapa menit yang lalu pikirannya masih bergelut tentang pemuda Nara yang sepertinya kurang setuju dengan hubungannya dengan sang direktur utama itu.

Itachi keluar dari mobilnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku mantelnya.

Sebuah nada panggilan terdengar dalam _handphone_nya. Buru-buru ia menyambar telepon genggam yang terkulai lemah d atas meja riasnya. Dan kembali ke balkon.

"Halo." Suara_ baritone_ yang disukainya terdengar dari seberang sana langsung membuatnya serasa melambung tinggi. Walaupun sudah berkali-kali mendengarnya tapi Temari tak pernah merasa terbiasa dengan suara itu. suara yang selalu membuat jantungnya berdetak beberapa kali lebih kencang dari biasanya.

Setelah dirasanya mampu mengendalikan detak jantungnya barulah ia mampu membalas perkataan Si sulung Uchiha itu, "halo."

"Aku ada di depan rumahmu," ucapnya lagi sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Temari yang dibalas dengan lambaian yang lebih keras.

"Aku tahu, kau merindukanku?" Temari menutup mulutnya cepat. Entahlah ia tak tahu mengapa ia mengatakan itu, bibirnya seolah bergerak sendiri untuk mengatakan dua kata barusan.

Terdengar suara kekehan kecil dari seberang sana. Seorang Itachi Uchiha tertawa kecil mendengar pernyataan kekasih barunya itu. Mungkin jika ada salah satu kolega bisnisnya yang melihat bisa-bisa harga dirinya terjun bebas sebagai pemegang kekuasaan perusahaan terbesar di Jepang yang terkenal amat-sangat dingin dan mahal senyum.

"Ya, aku merindukanmu. Kau puas? Sekarang bersiaplah. Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada teman-temanku," ucap Itachi sambil mencoba menghentikan tawanya yang tergantikan dengan seyuman tipis yang membingkai parasnya yang hampir mendekati sempurna. _Ingat, di dunia ini tak ada yang sempurna, bukan?_

"_Ayay!_ 5 menit lagi aku akan segera turun," balas Temari sembari menghilang di balik pintu yang bedebum cukup keras.

* * *

"Shikamaru!" Shikamaru menoleh, mendapati seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang yang dicepol empat sedang melambai ke arahya. Setelah menoleh sebentar sebelum berbalik dan berjalan kembali. Berjalan seolah tak ada yang memanggil namanya. Meninggalkan si gadis yang barulang kali berteriak memanggil namanya dengan volume yang cukup keras.

Shikamaru duduk di salah satu bangku taman, mengeluarkan sebuah buku dan sebuah Ipod. Ia berencana akan membaca buku yang cukup tebal itu sambil mendengarkan beberapa buah lagu. Tapi sebuah tepukan cukup keras di pundaknya mengurungkan niatnya membaca buku bersampul hitam dengan judul yang tercetak cukup besar dengan warna merah terang _'Stop Galau kurang dari 2 jam'_ karangan salah satu motivator terkenal, Kakashi Hatake.

"Yo!" kata Temari yang mulai mengambil tempat di sebelahnya. Laki-laki pemalas itu hanya menguap sebagai balasan.

"Sejak kapan kau suka membaca buku mendayu seperti itu? ahhh… jangan-jangan karena Ino baru saja pacaran dengang Sai, kan?" tebak Temari asal saat mengamati sampul buku yang sedang di pegang oleh Shikamaru.

"Tidak, dan kau tahu aku sudah berhenti mengejar Ino sejak lulus SMP, Temari," jawab Shikamaru acuh. Buku itu sebenarnya hadiah dari Chouji yang melihatnya mengurung diri dibalik selimutnya sehari penuh karena baru merasakan perihnya patah hati.

Shikamaru mulai membuka halaman pertama buku bersampul hitam itu, merekam segala kata demi kata yang tercetak disana. Berharap sebuah buku itu mungkin dapat sedikit meringankan beban pikirannya..

"Hei, kau tahu kemarin Itachi-_kun_ membawaku ke sebuah restoran temannya dan memperkenalkanku sebagai kekasihnya," ujar Temari memulai sesi curhatnya. Sedangkan pemuda di sebelahnya mulai memasang _headset_ putih ke telinganya, mencoba mengabaikan sahabat pirangnya yang akan berhenti bercerita sekitar tiga jam kemudian.

"Aku baru tahu kalau ia punya sebuah geng."

"Tapi didalam gengnya ada seorang perempuan, dan kelihatannya ia cukup dekat dengan Ita-_kun_."

"Salah satu dari mereka juga ada yang mengenakan cadar. Kalau tidak salah namanya Yakuzu, Bakuzu, Ah… Kakuzu."

"Dan kau tahu apa yang paling hebat? Ia memanggilku sayang di hadapan teman-temannya," ucap Temari berbunga-bunga.

"Hei, Shikamaru. Bagaimana pendapat… " Temari menoleh dan mendapatkan lelaki di sebelahnya sudah memasuki alam mimpi dengan _headset_ berwarna putih yang tertempel di telinganya dan sebuah buku yang menutupi hampir seluruh permukaan wajahnya. Dengkuran pelan dan napas yang teratur menandakan temannya ini sudah tertidur pulas sejak tadi. Temari memandang Shikamaru geram. Bagaimana mungkin sedari tadi ia bercerita pada orang yang tidur. Temari menjitak kepala nanas itu sebelum akhirnya beranjak ke ruang kelas.

"Hoam." Mata lelaki itu perlahan terbuka. Menampilkan kedua iris kelam yang terlihat redup. Sebelah tangannya terjulur mengambil buku yang berada di depan wajahnya dan mencopot headset yang tak mengeluarkan suara apapun sedari tadi.

Sebenarnya sejak tadi ia tak pernah memasuki alam mimpi, ia mendengar setiap kata yang diucapkan Temari. Hanya saja ia tak tahu harus berkata apa jika sahabatnya itu meminta pendapatnya. Terlalu perih, bertahun-tahun memendam rasa pada sahabatnya sendiri tak pernah satu kali pun ia berani mengungkapkannya. Sedangkan pemuda Uchiha yang baru berkenalan dengan Temari selama sebulan belakang sekarang sudah resmi menjadi kekasih sahabatnya dan menebar kemesraan mereka dimana-mana. Shikamaru menengadah, menatap langit yang melahirkan butir-butir putih dingin, sedingin hatinya sambil terseyum getir.

_Hei, Bodoh! Bagaimana mungkin kau menceritakan kekasihmu pada seseorang yang juga mencintaimu?_

* * *

_Seorang anak dengan surai pirang yang digerai sedang berjalan sendiri menuju rumahnya. Hari itu Kaa-sannya ada urusan mendadak hingga ia harus pulang sendiri. Biasanya ia selalu pulang bersama temannya, Shikamaru. Tetapi hari itu sahabatnya terserang flu akibat kemarin Shikamaru sibuk mencarinya di tengah hujan karena ia sedang merajuk karena Tou-sannya akan pergi dari rumah. Entah apa alasannya._

_Saat tengah melewati kediaman Izunuka, Temari dikejutkan dengan rauman seorang anjing yang berjarak sekitar 3 meter di depannya. Seekor anjing Buldog berwarna putih itu terus menggonggong ke arahnya. Sedang Temari hanya mencengkram erat tali ranselnya, kedua kakinya pun seolah mati rasa untuk melangkah. Sejak dulu ia memang tak bernah menyukai hewan berliur itu._

_Anjing itu berlari ke arahnya dengan cepat. Temari hanya berani menutup mata dengan kedua telapak tangan mungilnya. Ada suara langkah kaki mendekat ke arahnya. Tetapi Temari yang masih ketakutan tak menggubrisnya sedikit pun. Beberapa lama suara anjing menghilang tanpa jejak. Temari mengintip keadaan sekitar melalui celah-celah jarinya dan mendapati anjing itu sedang menyantap seiris daging, ada anak lelaki berseragam serupa dengan yang ia kenakan tengah berjongkok di sebelah anjing itu dan membelai bulu-bulu kusam si anjing dengan sayang. Usia anak lelaki itu kira-kira 2 atau 3 tahun lebih dewasa darinya._

"_Tak apa, kau jalan saja. Kiso anjing yang jinak kok," ucap anak lelaki itu seakan tahu Temari sedang ketakutan melihat anjing di hadapannya. Temari memandang senior itu sekilas dan melihat di name tagnya tertulis 'Itachi Uchiha'._

"_Aligatou, Uchiha-senpai," balas Temari sambil terseyum sopan, ia memang sudah kelas tiga Sekolah Dasar tetapi masih belum fasih menyebutkan huruf R dengan benar._

_Anak laki-laki itu bangkit. Matanya yang sipit menjadi garis horizontal jika ia sedang terseyum."Sama-sama."_

* * *

Yosh! akhirnya jadi juga. Maaf kalo bahasanya amburadul :D

Yang terakhir itu flashback kenapa Temari bisa lope-lope ke suami saya :D #dirajam.

Akhir kata Cha pamit. Chu~~~


	2. Chapter 2

_**Pernahkah menatap sahabatmu diam-diam?**_

_**Seringkah jantungmu berdetak lebih kencang saat menatapnya?**_

_**Bagaimanakah perasaanmu jika suatu saat ia mempunyai seorang kekasih?**_

_**Bahagiakah kau?**_

_**Atau teririskah hatimu?**_

_**Nyatakanlah perasaanmu sebelum terlambat.**_

_**Nyatakanlah persaanmu sebelum ada seseorang yang berdiri di sampingnya.**_

_**Jangan seperti aku, yang sudah jatuh dalam jurang penyesalan.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ia terbangun dalam kamarnya yang gelap gulita. Tanpa lampu penerangan atau pun sinar bulan. Tak tidur selama seminggu berturut-turut membuat kepalanya serasa ingin meledak. Bukan, ia bukan tak mampu terlelap karena berbagai tugas kuliah semester akhirnya. Tugas-tugas itu bahkan telah ia rampungkan kurang dalam seminggu. Si raja tidur ini tak mampu terlelap hanya karena seorang gadis. seorang gadis dengan rambut emasnya yang selalu digulung menjadi empat bagian sama rata. Entahlah, ia tahu kapan ia mulai menaruh rasa pada sahabatnya sendiri. Sahabat yang seharusnya menjadi teman dikala suka dan duka itu kini telah sedikit tercoreng dengan adanya kata cinta yang bersemayam di hatinya. Hatinya seorang.

Ia tahu, bahwa kini ia sedang tersesat di suatu labirin tanpa jalan keluar. Terus berjalan tanpa arah yang tentu dan hanya berpegang teguh pada insting saat melewati banyak kelokan disana-sini. Berjalan terus, walaupun sebenarnya ia tahu bahwa sebenarnya sedari tadi ia tak pernah berpindah ke mana-mana, hanya terus berputar-putar di tempat yang sama. Tapi itu sudah menjadi pilihannya. Cinta diam-diam. Seperti melangkah tapi tak bergerak, seperti berbicara tanpa kata, seperti mengecap namun hambar.

Andai saja ia punya sedikit keberanian beberapa waktu yang lalu, mungkin saat ini yang sedang bergandengan tangan mesra dengan sahabatnya itu bukan si Uchiha, tapi dirinya. Jika saja malam itu Temari tak keluar dengan Itachi, mungkin saat ini yang akan membukakan pintu setiap kali putri tanpa mahkota itu keluar dari mobil itu bukan Itachi Uchiha, tapi dirinya. Kalau saja waktu itu Itachi tak sengaja menumpahkan _cappuccino_-nya ke sweater Temari, mungkin musim semi besok Ialah yang menemani Temari melihat bunga-bunga yang sedang bermekaran di bukit Nagawa. Tapi nasi sudah menjadi basi. Wujudnya masih sama. Tapi ada yang terasa berbeda.

Ia ingin ini seperti sebuah film. Ia ingin kembali pada bagian awal cerita, meng-_cut_ beberapa bagian yang ia tak sesuai kehendaknya. Mengubahnya menjadi sedemikian rupa sehingga persis seperti apa yang ia inginkan. Tapi dunia yang bernama realita ini tak mengizinkannya melakukan itu.

"Hah…." Lagi-lagi yang mampu lolos dari pita suaranya hanya helaan napas berat. Ia memandang sekeliling kamarnya. Lalu pandangannya jatuh pada sebuah pigura yang terpajang manis di meja kecil sebelah tempat tidurnya. Dalam pigura itu Nampak dua anak kecil yang sedang merangkul satu sama lain dalam balutan _yukata_ bewarna serupa. Mulut si anak lelaki itu membentuk huruf O dengan jejak-jejak air mata di ujung matanya. Berbeda sekali dengan anak perempuan di sampingnya yang mengulum senyum bahagia dengan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya yang membentuk huruf V.

Shikamaru bangkit, mengambil pigura itu. dibukanya pigura itu secara perlahan, dan mengambil sebuah kertas lusuh di balik pigura itu. kertas yang dlipat kecil-kecil itu dibuka perlahan. Itu adalah gambarnya. Gambar seorang bocah berumur 5 tahun yang mencoba mendeskripsikan teman perempuannya dalam balutan gaun putih yang panjang dengan kedua tangan mungilnya yang sedang menggenggam sebuket bunga mawar dan dirinya sendiri mengenakan _tuxedo_ hitam di samping gadis kecil itu.

Shikamaru tertawa hambar mengamati gambar itu. Bagaimana dahulu ia berusaha belajar menggambar dengan tekun untuk membuat potret Temari dalam gambar itu benar-benar terasa hidup. Bagaimana dahulu tangannya sering terluka saat meraut pensilnya yang tumpul dan pendek dengan silet kecil yang selalu ia selipkan di ujung penghapusnya. Tapi, walaupun jenius, ia tetaplah anak-anak. Gambar yang ia hasilkan mungkin tak seindah seorang professional, tetapi bagi anak seusianya gambar itu benar-benar, _WOW!_

Biolehkah ia mengintip akhir film ini? Agar mulai dari sekarang ia dapat menyesuaikan jika akhir film ini tak sesuai dengan apa yang harapkan, tak sejalan dengan putaran-putaran mimpi dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

Bolehkah?

Masih bolehkah ia berharap bahwa akhir film ini akan bahagia dalam sudut pandangnya?

Apa bolehkah ia berdoa agar film ini merubah alur ceritanya?

Entahlah, ia hanya boleh berharap. Berdoa semoga pemegang tahta terbesar di atas sana mendengar permintaannya dan mengabulkan do'anya.

* * *

"Yo!" itu dia, si gembul penggila nomor 1 kripik kentang di Konoha, Chouji Akamichi. Ia menepuk bahu Shikamaru sekilas sebelum bergabung duduk di tengah cafeteria yang terlihat lebih lenggang dari biasanya.

"Kau mau ikut kami? Nanti malam ada anak-anak pada mau ke Dream Land?" Chouji memulai pembicaraan. Sedang Shikamaru masih saja menatap Vanilla late-nya yang tinggal setengah cangkir.

"Merepotkan."

"Disana kita bisa naik halilintar."

"Tak menarik."

"Dan di bagian akhir kita bisa melihat kembang api."

"..."

Chouji bangkit dari tempat duduknya, berdiri di hadapan Shikamaru sambil memegang sebuah cermin. raut wajahnya menampakkan kemarahan yang cukup besar. Ia lelah melihat sahabatnya terlarut-larut dalam kesedihan yang tiada akhirnya ini.

"Hei, pemalas! Tatap cermin ini," perintah Chouji. Sebenarnya ia bukanlah orang yang arogan, tapi jika melihat Shikamaru yang berjalan seperti mayat hidup seperti itu rasanya ia ingin melumat sahabatnya itu hiduo-hidup.

Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangannya dari minuman. Menatap ke dalam cermin. ia melihat ada sebentuk wajah dengan rambut yang dijadikan satu pada bagian atas. Wajah orang itu Nampak menyedihkan karena kantung matanya yang sudah sangat menghitam. Rambut hitamnya itu Nampak berantakan, mungkin sebentar lagi jika ia berjalan akan ada lalat kecil yang mengkuti langkahnya.

"Baiklah," jawab Shikamaru. Ia berfikir mungkin jalan-jalan untuk menyegarkan pikiran sebentar dapat menghilangkan 'kegalauannya'.

"Yosh! Dream Land jam 8 kalau begitu, nanti beberapa teman juga ikut! Dadah!" si gembul tu berjalan keluar cafeteria dengan langkah ringan, membantu Shikamaru bangkit dari keterpurukan cinta adalah prioritas utamanya sekarang.

* * *

Dream Land jam 8 itu berada sekarang. Terkurung dalam mantel putih tebal dengan jins belel warna biru dongker yang warnanya sudah mulai memudar di beberapa bagian. Asap kecil beberapa kali mengepul di udara. Bukan, bukan karena ia merasa kedinginan. Menunggu teman-temannya yang terlambat di depan Dream Land membuat matanya kian terasa berat. Ia melirik jam tangan putih pemberian Temari saat hari ulang tahunnya yang menunjukkan sudah pukul 8 lewat 20 menit. Jika dalam 5 menit 'makhluk-makhluk' itu tak menampakkan diri dari tempat persembunyiannya, Shikamaru bersumpah akan mengempeskan tubuh subur Chouji dengan jarum.

"_Sumimasen_, anooo… sekarang jam berapa?" seorang gadis dengan mahkota indigo mengalihkan perhatiannya. Shikamaru merasakan suara gadis itu sedikit bergetar.

"Jam 20.20," jawab Shikamaru acuh.

"_Arigatougozaimasu_," ucap gadis itu sebelum melangkahkan kakinya ke arah yang berlawan dari tempat Shikamaru berdiri. Baru beberapa langkah gadis itu kembali lagi ke arah Shikamaru.

"Etooo… bolehkah aku minta-"

"HINATA!"

Gadis itu belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya dan langsung bersembnyi di belakang punggung Shikamaru karena sesosok lelaki yang lebih tinggi beberapa centimeter dari dirinya sedang berjalan ke arah mereka berdua dengan raut wajah seolah ingin menelan Shikamaru bersama gadis yang bernama Hinata itu hidup-hidup.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya orang itu dengan pandangan geram. Shikamaru yang notabenenya pemalas hanya menjawab seadaanya.

"Shikamaru."

Kepala gadis itu sedikit menyembul dari belakang punggung Shikamaru dan menjawab pertanyaan laki-laki itu dengan agak gemetar."Dia kekasihku, jadi Nii-_san_ mulai sekarang jangan mengaturku, urusi saja kekasihmu yang masih di dalam sana." Suara gadis itu tampak getir menahan tangis. Sedangkan Shikamaru. Matanya yang sudah terkantuk-kantuk menjadi seperti wajah orang yang perlu dimasukkan ke dalam Rumah Sakit Jiwa. Bagaimana mungkin gadis secantik dewi-dewi Yunani itu mengaku jadi kekasihnya. Walaupun sedang patah hati Shikamaru masih bisa membedakan mana gadis yang cantik dan cukup cantik. Dan gadis itu masuk dalam kategori pertama.

"Ohhh… jadi kau yang selama ini jadi pacar adikku itu." Si pria maju mendekati Shikamaru dan berhenti tepat di depannya. Shikamaru menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ia berfikir sebentar lagi riwayatnya akan tamat di depan kakak seorang gadis yang baru ia temui di Dream Land belum genap satu jam yang lalu.

"Jaga adikku baik-baik."

Kemudian pria itu kembali masuk ke dalam Dream Land. Meninggalkannya dengan gadis asing yang baru saja menjadi 'pacarnya'.

EH, hanya itu?

"Maafkan aku, sebenarnya hari ini kekasihku tak bisa datang," ujar gadis itu sambil merunduk. Menyembunyikan tangisnya yang bisa meledak kapan saja.

"Ah… bukan masalah." Shikamaru sebenarnya ingin meneriaki gadis itu karena seenaknya mengaku menjadi kekasihnya. Tapi apa boleh buat, gadis itu sudah ingin menangis sebelum Shikamaru memarahinya.

Mereka datang. Setelah terlambat selama 20 menit dengan tampang yang _innocent _yang sengaja buat-buat.

"Hehe… maaf tadi kami mencari kacamata Shino yang hilang," ucap Kiba dengan cengiran yang dipaksakan.

"Ya sudah, tak apa. Ayo masuk!" kali ini Shikamaru malas berdebat walaupun sebenarnya ia tahu persis bahwa Shino takkan pernah lupa atau kehilangan kacamata hitam antiknya itu.

Hampir saja Shikamaru berjalan masuk sebelum Chouji menepuk pundaknya dan menanyakan siapa gadis manis yang tadi bersembunyi di belakangnya. Shikamaru menyuruh teman-temannya masuk duluan sedang ia kembali berjalan keluar untuk menemui gadis yang bernama Hinata itu.

"Ayo masuk," ucap Shikamaru sambil mengapit tangan kecil gadis itu.

"Ahhh… aku disini saja."

"Kakakmu ada di dalam, bagaimana kalau ia tahu bahwa aku bermain di dalam tapi tak bersama kekasihku, hm?"

Gadis itu diam sejenak sebelum mengiyakan permintaan –perintah- Shikamaru.

"Arigatou-"

"Nara Shikamaru."

"Arigatou Nara-san."

Didalam mereka mecoba berbagai wahana. Dari yang paling kekanakan hingga wahana yang mungkin membuat jantungmu serasa copot. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka berbincang banyak dan mengetahui mereka ada di universitas yang sama namun beda fakultas. Mereka juga sempat bertukar _e-mail_ dan nomor telepon sebelum berpisah.

* * *

"Yo!" temari tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu rumahnya saat Shikamaru sedang mengemas beberapa potong pakaiannya. Ibunya semalam menelpon mengabarkan bahwa ayahnya terkena serangan jantung karena perusahaan ayahnya terancam gulung tikar. Shikamaru mau tak mau harus menggantikan posisi ayahnya untuk sementara waktu disana.

"Hei, kalau tak ada kau pasti aku kesepian," rengek Temari manja sambil mengapit lengan Shikamaru bagai seorang anak umur 5 tahun yang tak mau melepaskan boneka beruang kesayangannya.

"Bukannya sekarang sudah ada Itachi?" balas Shikamaru sambil menyembunyikan sedikit nada sarkastik dalam suaranya sebelum menarik Temari dalam rengkuhannya.

"Ahhh… Kau benar, sekarang sudah ada Itachi. Kalau begitu kau baik-baik disana ya," ucap Temari sambil mengelus rambut nanas yang tengah memeluknya. Sedangkan Shikamaru menggertak giginya samar. Kini posisinya yang menjadi orang paling penting bagi Temari kini tergeser sudah.

"Aku akan merindukanmu."

"Aku juga." Temari melepaskan pelukan mereka. "Hei! Kau juga carilah kekasih agar ada wanita yang menurusimu. Lihat! Sekarang kantung matamu makin menghitam," ucap Temari. Telunjuknya menelusuri bagian bawah mata sahabatnya yang semakin menghitam, entah apa sebabnya. Sedangkan lawan bicaranya kembali pura-pura sibuk dengan potongan-potongan baju di depannya.

"Hei, kau mendengarkanku?"

"Merepotkan."

Temari hanya mendengus dan kembali membantu Shikamaru mengemas barang-barang bawaannya yang cukup banyak. Ini adalah kali pertama Shikamaru jauh darinya dalam kurun waktu yang cukup lama. Selama dua bulan tak kan ada yang akan ia bangunkan dari alam mimpi. Satu bulan kedepan takkan ada lagi yang selalu menggumam 'merepotkan' seperti yang biasa sahabatnya itu lakukan.

Temari mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya. "Ini."

"Kau mengurusi perusahaan sebesar itu, jadi jaga kesehatanmu. Kau mengerti tuan pemalas?"

"Merepotkan. Sebenarnya ada sepupuku yang akan membantu disana. Jadi lebih baik kau memberikan multivitamin itu padanya. Di sana aku akan menghabisakan waktu untuk tidur seharian. Karena di sana tak akan ada orang yang mengomeliku saat tidur."

Temari menjitak kepala nanas itu. "Kau menyebalkan!"

"Kau merepotkan."

* * *

Sudah seminggu tanpa kehadiran Shikamaru di sampingnya membuat Temari sedikit kurang bersemangat menjalani aktifitasnya yang cukup padat akhir-akhir ini. Rasanya ada yang ganjil jika pemuda dengan ciri khas rambut yang diikat ke atas itu tak terlelap di sampingnya. Biasanya Itachi selalu pergi keluar kota selama beberapa minggu tiap awal bulan untuk urusan pekerjaan, tetapi Temari merasa baik-baik saja, bahkan ia sering tak merasa rindu pada Itachi seperti pasangan kekasih pada umumnya.

Itachi selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan-pekerjaannya yang seolah tak kan pernah habis. Bahkan untuk sekedar bertemu untuk makan siang seperti ini sepertinya Itachi tak kan sempat. Temari mulai memikirkan bagaimana keadaan Shikamaru di negara orang. Apakah ia tidur dengan nyenyak? Apakah ia mampu beradaptasi dengan orang-orang disana? Apakah sahabatnya itu makan dengan baik? Demi Kami-_sama_! Ia lupa bahwa sahabatnya itu alergi mentega. Sedangkan orang-orang disana cenderung mengisi perut kosongnya dengan sepotong roti. Bagaimana kalau Shikamaru lupa akan alerginya? Shikamaru memang jenius, tetapi sahabatnya ini terkadang menjadi orang paling ceroboh yang pernah ia kenal.

Temari merogoh saku celananya. Mengambil handphone flip merah marunnya untuk menghubungi Shikamaru. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat akhirnya ada juga yang mengangkat teeponnya. Temari yakin bahwa Shikamaru pasti baru saja terbangun dari mimpi indahnya.

"Halo." Tunggu, itu bukan suara si pemalas yang ia kenal. Apa mungkin selam seminggu berada di Inggris membuat suara sahabatnya itu menjelma menjadi suara perempuan. Apa ia salah sambung? Setahunya, Shikamaru tak pernah memberikan siapaun menyentuh ponselnya. Kecuali dirinya tentunya. Shikamaru tak pernah menyembunyikan apapun dari dirinya.

"Halo, apa benar itu nomor Shikamaru?" Temari hanya memastikan dirinya salah sambung. Hanya itu. Walaupun kini pikirannya sedang membuat ilusi-ilusi negatif tentang Shikamaru yang sedang bersama seorang wanita nakal dalam sebuah kamar hotel.

"Benar, tapi Shikamaru saat ini sedang ada di kamar mandi," sahut wanita itu dalam bahasa Inggris yang fasih.

"Shion, sudah ku bilang jangan mengangkat teleponku."

Tut

Tut

Tut

**TBC**

* * *

Adakah masih yang nunggu kelanjutan fict ini?

Mohon maaf di chapter sebelumnya saya lupa naruh kata TBCnya. Dan soal tanggal update yang amat-sangat-molor saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya*bow. Alasannya bukan karena saya kena WB atau hiatus tapi saya lupa alamat e-mail saya sendiri. Hah... konyol memang tapi itulah saya. Saat beberapa author lupa passwordnya saya malah lupa alamat e-mail -.-a

EITSSS... jangan ketawa :p

Mungkin untuk kelanjutan fict ini saya bakal update setiap sabtu malam buat nemenin para galauerss yang ga punya pacar ngabisin sabtu malamnya *lho?

Saya punya satu pertanyaan. Ada yang tau nama grup ShikaTema di FB?

**Thank's To:**

**midnight**

**Chaos Seth**

**Endah 'pinkupanpu**

**Sabaku Yuri**

**CharLene Choi**

**Cuilan Bakpao**

**Hello Kitty cute**

**Reynaras**

**EMmA ShiKaTeMa**

**Putri Suna**

**Naoki**

**Kagome Sabaku**

**Min Cha 'ShikaTema**

**Simba chan**

**o0 Gui-gui 0o**


End file.
